Grand Empire of Eldrin
The Grand Empire of Eldrin was made after the Vorxian Imperium crumbled from internal political conflicts. After the republic was disbanded, an oligarchical style government was formed. Ten officials were chosen by Lord Eldrin, in the form of a council with Lord Eldrin at the top, and each ruled with absolute power but balanced it with each other, so major actions can only be carried out with majority of the ten officials. The Grand Empire oversaw many vital events and negotiations in the system. The council ended the 1st Eridani War in 363 VE, the very first year of its existence as well as issue multiple orders in order to strengthen ties with the Sorem people. In 366 VE, the council created the Vorxian Shadow Guard in order to combat the Sorem resistance, this was the Vorxian's first strictly black op division of the military. Later in 372 VE, the council made negotiations with the Sorem to open up trade for the first time in centuries; this brought great wealth to both sides and approval ratings of this new regime skyrocketed when the system-wide ban on Eridani goods was also lifted in 374 VE. In 385 VE, the council issued funding to a science program called "Beyond", and for the next decade funded various programs involving scientific research and civil services across Trayshal. Beginning in 373 VE, a small golden age began; it brought widespread wealth and a better economy since 2359 AEW. It was in these next two decades that rights were given to the Sorem citizens and were even given two seats on the council. This was at first met with widespread discontent throughout the Empire, but the council was able to silently and swiftly suppress dissent using their specialized Shadow Guard. 'The Second Eridani War' In 389 VE, disturbing news reached the council. A defector from the Eridani presented the council with information showing that the Eridani were getting restless in the peace and were beginning to make movements and plans regarding another invasion of Vorxian space in 410 VE. Not content with the defector's stories, they ordered Operation EAAGI, which stood for "Evaluate Analyze Assess and Gather Intelligence", to find out more of this possible betrayal. Sixteen long tiring years later, the Shadow Guard not only confirmed the plot, but gathered vital military intelligence, defense capabilities, locations, etc. but they also uncovered something that held even more dire consequences. It became evident without a doubt that the Sorem were in league with the Eridani, who had promised them all of the Trayshal system, and were also plotting against the Vorxians. This unprecedented news forced the council to make a decision, the council had chosen to come to both species with their findings and negotiate to avoid a conflict, instead it was rumored Lord Eldrin ordered the council to begin secret preparations for a preemptive strike against both sides. In 408 VE, the final step was carried out in preparation for war. The Shadow Guard began Operation PESASE which stood for "PreEmptive Strike Against Sorem and Eridani" and the final preparations were complete, now they just lied in wait. 409, the 2nd Eridani War was inevitable and only months away. At the turn of the new year, the council gave the order to mobilize and cripple the enemy, and that's exactly what they did. In the first weeks of battle, the Vorxians were able to eliminate key defenses and staging grounds using the intelligence that the Shadow Guard had acquired; by the end of the year, they annexed 5 planets. In 12 years time, Sorem territory was once again under Vorxian control. This allowed for the Vorxians to reroute nearly all of their forces into Eridani space and in 17 more years, nearly all of Eridani space was under Vorxian control. The council allowed the Eridani home system Eridious Prime to remain under Eridani control on the condition that the Eridani agree to an unconditional surrender. For more information regarding the Eridani following this conflict see Treaty of Eridious Prime The Interim Between Wars After the Treaty of Eridious Prime, the Vorxian government made significant steps to rebuilding the former Sorem worlds. The Sorem once again received a new government and representation in the Vorxian council. Starting in 424 VE, military groups were sent into Sorem worlds to rebuild cities and provide the government with a short term military to keep order. The Vorxians gave money to the Sorems in order to rebuild and helped develop a cloning device in order to give the Sorem population a much needed boost. For more information regarding the cloning device see Kalypt-Rugalt Device Beginning in 429 VE, the Sorem began a peaceful path to complete independence from the Vorxians. Officially, the revolution was carried out within a year, but rebels had been fighting the Vorxians since the end of the war. The Sorem was finally rid of official Vorxian involvement and had autonomy. The new Sorem council chose to leave the Vorxian council and establish their own empire. The Vorxian government didn't approve of this but chose to not intervene formally- the Vorxians refused to allow things to go unchecked though and kept multiple Shadow Guard agents in the Sorem government, and even assisted in the Sorem expansion. By 441 VE, Sorem-Vorxian relations were better than they had ever been, and this ushered in a short era of peace and prosperity in the Trayshal System. Lord Eldrin childishly became bored with the peace and under disguise, he joined the Shadow Guard. Meanwhile, the Eridani republic was overthrown in 611 VE by General Tal'Shira and a military dictatorship was installed. The new Eridani government was determined to regain all the lost territory and even wipe out the Vorxians and "liberate" the Sorem. The Vorxian council noticed military preparations early on from the Shadow Guard's reconnaissance, and made diplomatic contact with the Eridani. In 646 VE the two groups met at Eridious Prime; after very short deliberations, the Vorxian diplomats were captured and hung in the city square and war was declared. The Eridani military was ill prepared for a war with anyone and had focused on defensive armaments. The Vorxian council saw this declaration as a joke and only added two additional fleets to the blockade. 'The Third Eridani War' The Eridani were surprised by the lack of action by the Vorxians and chose to take advantage of their time. In the ensuing years, the Eridani continued to build a massive military and fed the public propaganda using footage from the previous two wars. The Eridani government brainwashed their peopled and tricked them into thinking the war was actually happening and was going very well. This caused an inflation in troop numbers and an even larger upscale in military spending and construction. In these years, the Eridani tripled their military size and strength and became formidable enough to take on the Grand Empire of Eldrin. In 659 VE, the first real battle of the war took place; the Eridani attacked the Vorxian blockade and ripped the four fleets to shreds. The rampaging Eridani pillaged the regions of space closest to them and sent raiding parties deeper into Vorxian space, war had finally broke out. Not surprisingly, the Vorxians responded with attempts at peace again but were ill met. In response to the peace efforts, the Eridani contacted the Sorem and requested their assistance in eradicating the Vorxians. The Sorem council took this request with split decisions; on one side of the council they demanded vengeance, on the other they felt that the Vorxians had done enough to heal relations and done more than enough to deserve better than betrayal. Soon, in 662, the decision to join the Vorxians was made. It was now that the Vorxians decided to fight back, massive retaliations were made and the Eridani was pushed back. Though this quickly changed in 7 years when the Eridani deployed new fleets with weaponry that devastated the much more archaic combined fleets of the Sorem and the Vorxians. This demoralized both groups, enough that the Eridani were able to push back again using this advanced fleet and experimental Jump Drive technology. It only took 3 years for the Eridani to re-enter the Trayshal system and invade the Sorem homeworld and once again instituted mass exterminations against the Sorem and Vorxians. In an effort to cause problems for the Eridani, the Vorxians and Sorem launched guerilla assaults across Eridani controlled space. This proved highly effective against the Eridani as their fronts began crumbling. By 696 VE, the Vorxians and Sorem were all too eager to accept peace demands from the Eridani. The two sides met at Eridious Prime to negotiate a treaty leaving most of the conquered space under Eridani control. This more than just angered nearly everyone in the Vorxian and Sorem empires. For more information see Treaty of Eridious Prime In a response to this treaty, the Shadow Guard began striking targets across the Eridani space and even the Sorem and Vorxian territories. These strikes could not be determined if they were authorized or simply rogue agents but the government certainly claimed they were all rogue agents. Of course the Eridani directly blamed the Vorxians which soured any efforts either side made to strengthen relations. So, of course conflict resumed merely 2 years after the supposed end of the war. This time however the Sorem and Vorxians were able to deal lethal damage to the Eridani due to swiftness and the Eridani were in considerably worse situations across occuied space. As a result the Sorem and Vorxians were able to minimize casualties on both sides and occupy Eridious Prime in a short 4 years of conflict. Peace was met with the Sorem and Vorxians making the demands and the Eridani being forced to give into the demands at nearly every condition, one such being the forced occupation of Eridious Prime for a decade. This was the Final peace between the systems. End of the Empire The Grand Empire was given an expiration date. One of the terms in the treaty set in motion the creation of the United Systems of Khandarfur which would unite Eridani, Sorem and Vorxian people and territory and end each respective empires. 715 VE- also known as 0 NE- was the last year of the Vorxian-Sorem occupation of Eridious Prime thus giving the Eridani complete independence. In accordance to the treaty, the Eridani joined the newly created United Systems of Khandarfur thus ending the Grand Empire. Category:Governed States